I don't know how much
by Victuuri Nikiforov
Summary: "Un regard, un coup de vent, et tout semble changer. John le regarde, il regarde cet homme fou, et alors, il comprend. Tout devient clair. Il est trop tard. Mais tout est parfaitement clair." JOHNLOCK, BON ANNIVERSARE CARBO !


**Titre** : I don't know how much.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, bla bla bla je vais pleurer parce que rien n'est à moi. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette « production », et tout le mérite en revient d'abord à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, et plus récemment à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat (alias le Diable et son Bras Droit).

**Rating** : K, va rien s'passer.

**Paring** : … je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de mettre cette section à chaque fois.

**Note** : /!\ VEUILLEZ ME FAIRE PLAISIR /!\ et allez droit sur Youtube pour taper le nom de la chanson qui va composer cette song!fic. C'est « I don't know much, par Aaron Neville &amp; Linda Ronstadt. Maintenant, pleurons tous ensemble.  
Et enfin, le plus important... BON ANNIVERSAIRE CARBO ! La meilleure bêta du monde, et une personne formidable ! Donc cette fanfiction t'es dédié, ma belle, en espérant qu'elle fasse battre ton petit cœur ! Pleins de bisous !

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Oh mon Dieu.

C'était ça.

C'était si évident, pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais pensé avant ce moment ? Ils se tenaient face à face, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et tout ce que pouvait se dire John, c'est que rien n'avait jamais été plus clair qu'à ce moment. Que toutes les atrocités qui avaient entravés son chemin n'étaient rien, que sa précédente existence de guerre et de tuerie n'était rien. Toute sa vie, il avait attendu ce moment. Ce moment fatidique où les cœurs tombent à terre, et que le doux fracas de la réalisation vient sonner le glas à nos oreilles. Et en ce moment, John Watson refusa clairement de passer le moindre instant supplémentaire sans Sherlock Holmes. Quelque chose s'était passé en lui, comme si tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir un jour ressenti n'était rien. Bon sang, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde pouvait bien s'effondrer sous ses pieds, il n'en avait cure. Plus rien ne serait jamais aussi important que le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Il avait essayé, perdu, avait été déçu, avait eu mal, était tombé à genoux... Mais c'était à présent terminé. Maintenant, il était temps de se relever, de prendre sa propre existence en main, et de la guider sur le chemin qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Le blond avait l'impression de respirer pour la première fois. Ainsi, il se permit de prendre une grande inspiration, si puissante qu'elle fit éclater quelque chose à l'intérieur de son torse. Quelque chose qui se brisa, et dont les échos se répercutèrent jusqu'au-delà des nuages. Il l'aimait. Mon dieu ! John était amoureux du détective. C'était aussi évident que le ciel est bleu, et que l'herbe est verte. C'était aussi évident qu'une poignée de main, c'était clair. Depuis le tout début.

Mais John n'était qu'humain, au fond. Il pouvait courir sur des longueurs ridiculement longues. Il pouvait se battre pour sa vie et en retirer une de la planète si c'était nécessaire à sa survie. Il pouvait aimer à s'en arracher le cœur. Il pouvait, tout simplement. Et Sherlock lui demandait tellement plus que ça. Il lui apportait tant que sa simple condition humaine ne semblait plus assez. Il s'était élevé, si haut, si fort, que les nuages n'étaient plus que des voisins de palier. Etait-il possible qu'une simple personne soit possible d'un tel miracle ? Si le médecin avait eu la sensation de renaître en arrivant à Londres, la sensation qui étreignait sa poitrine en cet instant, le rendait plus vivant que jamais. Un peu plus, un regard de plus, un toucher de plus, et il décollerait, il en était sûr. Il allait rejoindre les Cieux, et ne plus jamais descendre sur Terre.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Nul besoin d'aller si loin. Nul besoin de rejoindre ces contrées éloignées. Le Paradis était déjà là. Il prenait des allures tendres, des allures de démon, celui qui tente, celui qui attise, celui qui attriste. Il prenait l'allure d'un homme qui avait mis son monde en miettes, qui avait écrasé les morceaux avec le bout de sa botte avant de s'asseoir et d'en recoller les pièces, unes par unes. John avait été façonné, remodelé, réinventé. Et il se tenait aujourd'hui devant son créateur, devant la seule personne capable de l'élever, autant que de le détruire. Autant de pouvoir entre les mains d'un seul homme était dangereux, et pourtant... Et pourtant, jamais le médecin n'eut plus confiance. Oh oui, il lui donnerait tout. Sans aucunes concessions. Sans un regret. Il déposait les armes, celles avec lesquelles il avait tant combattu. Et c'est les genoux à terre qu'il supplierait de ne plus jamais perdre tout ce qu'il avait.

Il prierait, hurlerait, se débattrait autant qu'il le faudra. « Ne me prenez pas tout ce que j'ai. Ne me le reprenez pas. Regardez tout ce que nous avons traversé. Regardez donc ! Observez, cette vie que nous avons bâtie, nous, pauvres mortels, regardez ce que nous avons fait avec les armes que vous nous avez délivrées. Regardez comme nous sommes un. Laissez-moi vivre à ses côtés, même si j'ai mal, même si c'est parfois trop dur. Rien ne sera jamais plus douloureux que de le perdre. Si vous saviez comme mon cœur bats pour lui... ». Et le priant était là, à genoux dans son propre esprit, ne pouvant plus se défaire du Destin qui lui était imposé. Oh bon sang, quel destin ! Si on pouvait lui promettre, maintenant, que jamais plus rien ne changerait, que les choses resteraient aussi immuables que ce simple regard qu'ils partageaient, alors John aurait aspiré à cette vie, et se serait abandonné, les yeux fermés, se jetant dans le grand bain. Oh, oui, il serait tombé, se serait probablement noyé, mais n'est-ce pas la plus belle des morts ? Il serait mort d'amour, si tout ça devait disparaître. Son cœur se serait disloqué, et les morceaux se seraient envolés au grès du vent, le dispersant dans les champs et les forêts, et jamais plus il n'aurait été entier.

C'était ça. Entier. Le mot avait été lâché. Les émotions étaient là, à fleur de peau, courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui mettant des petits papillons dans le fond de l'estomac. Ca remontait le long de ses vertèbres, faisait relever chaque centimètre de son épiderme qui semblait se tendre vers son centre magnétique. Et qui mieux que Sherlock Holmes pour en représenter l'épicentre ? Il avait été tout depuis la première seconde. Depuis cette poignée de main en cette matinée froide, depuis leur premier sourire, leur première étreinte. Y avait-il seulement une chose plus belle que celle-ci ? L'amour pouvait être froid et cruel, mais il était espoir. Il était beauté, il était violence, il passait en ces terres pour les ravager, et ne laisser derrière lui que le renouveau du printemps. C'était un crépuscule, un abîme dans lequel John venait de tomber, s'abandonner les bras ouverts. Si l'on disait qu'il fallait parfois faire le premier pas, alors il venait de courir sur le bord de la falaise pour se laisser porter par la suite. Tant pis pour les rochers affûtés. Tant pis pour le remous des vagues. Tant pis pour l'écume destructrice. Tant pis s'il saignait en tombant au sol.

Et tant pis si il ne restait plus de John qu'un tendre souvenir. Parce que lui, juste maintenant, se fichait de tout cela, n'existait plus que Sherlock, Sherlock et ses grands yeux dorés qui parlaient, qui racontaient une histoire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vécus. Ou peut-être était-ce déjà le cas ? Les notions de temps et d'espace n'existaient plus, rien d'autre ne rattachait le médecin à la réalité, simplement cette connexion, cet échange entre deux pupilles qui, désormais, ne pouvaient plus être éloignées l'une de l'autre. C'était trop affreux, trop douloureux. Non. Non. Plus jamais une seule seconde, une minute, un seul instant. Plus jamais loin de ses bras, loin de sa chaleur, loin de sa douce voix grave qui rassurait quand les tourments de la nuit étaient trop présents, quand ils blessaient parfois plus que les actes. Quand tout était sombre, et que la seule source de lumière n'étaient que deux grands bras.

Alors John regarda au fond des yeux du détective, plus loin que ce ses pupilles voulaient bien laisser comme maigre indice, et sa respiration s'intensifia à mesure qu'il essayait de comprendre. De comprendre cet homme, qui s'était fermé aux sentiments. Par dépit ? Non, c'était trop facile, pas assez hargneux. Par peur ? Plus probable. Parce qu'au fond, malgré tout ce qu'il était, Sherlock n'était qu'un humain, sûrement blessé par les effluves que de l'amour, mais il n'avait dû connaître que celui qui arrachait le cœur. Celui qui détruit, pille, fait saigner. Il y avait en face de lui ce fantôme, cet être désincarné qui pouvait bien prendre la fuite un jour, qui pouvait tout simplement se volatiliser, en laissant derrière lui que le doux souvenir d'un contact, et la nostalgie d'un sentiment que l'on avait pu approcher de près, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ne pas le brusquer, ne surtout rien faire d'irréfléchi. Ne rien montrer, se cacher, sourire simplement, et lui tendre la main. Le limier, en cet instant, rappela un animal terrorisé au médecin, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il était effrayé, effrayé d'ouvrir son cœur à un amour qui pourrait de nouveau tout ravager dans sa vie. Sans doute avait-il déjà beaucoup perdu, et il ne voulait pas perdre plus. Alors, pour se protéger, il s'était enfermé dans sa carapace, avait construit des murs autour de lui, des murs aujourd'hui quasi indestructibles. Il était possible d'aimer Sherlock Holmes, mais il était presque impossible d'espérer que ce sentiment soit réciproque. Parce que donner son amour signifiait s'abandonner, libérer les chaînes dans lesquelles le brun s'était plongé. Et rien que l'idée devait totalement l'effrayer au point d'en perdre la tête. Alors non, non, il ne deviendrait pas fou. John le protégerait, au prix de sa propre vie si c'est ce qu'il fallait. Il le garderait au creux du cocon chaud de ses bras, lui assurerait des mots pour le calmer, pour l'aider. Et si un jour, il devait enfin ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre, alors le médecin se briserait à l'intérieur, mais lui ferait un signe de la main pour l'encourager, comme une mère qui regarde les premiers pas de son enfant. Si c'est ce qu'il devait être, alors l'homme aux cheveux blonds acceptait son sort, un sourire au visage. S'il devait être celui qui aiderait Sherlock à retrouver confiance, pour s'abandonner entre les bras d'un autre, alors ainsi soit-il. Il se donnerait, son être, son corps, son âme.Et si il ne voulait que ses membres, et non pas cet organe qui battait pour lui, alors soit.Plus rien au monde ne l'effrayait si cet homme était à ses côtés.

Oh oui. Tout ce que John avait tenté de cacher jusque-là lui revenait en plein visage. Le vent avait tourné et son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à lui en déchirer les oreilles. Oh oui, il le sentait, le point de rupture, la ligne à ne pas franchir, cette trace imaginaire qu'il ne faut jamais franchir au prix de sa propre vie. Parce qu'une fois de l'autre côté, il n'y a pas de retour possible. Parce que c'était un allé sans retour, un endroit d'où personne n'en revenait indemne. Mais Sherlock Holmes, lui, était comme une île au milieu de la tempête. Il était l'œil du cyclone, l'eau fraîche qui dévale la trachée quand la chaleur se fait trop violente. Il était la main qui caresse le bas du dos. Il était le souffle du vent. Il était un renouveau, un vent de liberté. Il était la découverte égoïste que John cacherait de tous, parce qu'il avait trouvé là un trésor qui n'avait pas de valeur. Et même sous la torture, même si l'on menaçait sa vie, même si on l'enfermait à vie, même si on le privait de tous ses sens et même si on lui arrachait ses membres un à un, jamais il ne révélerait son secret. Ce n'était qu'un sentiment personnel, un égoïsme sans borne. Mais ce qu'ils partageaient, maintenant, dans ce simple regard, c'est quelque chose que John n'aurait pas troqué au plus fourbe des pirates. Et Sherlock parla, enfin, laissant sa voix s'élever dans l'air.

« - Sherlock is actually a girl's name. »


End file.
